cable_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marga Suárez
María Inmaculada "Marga" Suárez is one of the main characters in Netflix's Cable Girls original series. She is portrayed by Nadia de Santiago. Marga was switchboard operator 47 at the National Telephone Company, friends with Lidia, Carlota and Angeles and lives in the same boardinghouse as Lidia and Carlota. Early Life Marga grew up in a small countryside village with her grandmother, who she continues to remain close to. Throughout the Series Season 1 Marga is a shy and insecure young woman when she arrives in Madrid, coming from a small village in the countryside. At first, she is afraid of the big city and thinks about leaving and going home, but her grandmother and Carlota both tell her to stay. At a party, Marga witnesses Mario Pérez, the husband of her new friend Angeles Vidal, having an affair with Carolina Moreno. She is upset when she later finds out that Mario is Angeles’ husband and is not sure if she should tell her. When Angeles wants to stop working to stay home for Mario and Lidia tells her the secret to stop her from changing her life for a man, Marga supports her, proving to Angeles that Lidia is telling the truth. She continues to support her friend when she plans to leave her husband. In the same night as the party, someone tries to steal Marga’s purse and Pablo helps her get it back. However, prior to going out to a party, someone had warned Margo that men would try to take advantage of her and to be careful. With that fear in mind, Margo immediately runs away before she can thank Pablo for getting her purse back. The next day he finds out that he is working in the company too and she is the one handling his calls. She later writes a letter to him when she is drunk, telling him that she is switchboard operator 47, and is so ashamed of herself afterward that she stars pretending to be switchboard operator 57 when Pablo calls her so that he won’t find out her identity. The two often talk on the phone and develop a crush on each other. When Marga doesn‘t turn up to a lunch, having cold feet, Pablo sets up a meeting in the archive where he turns off the light and the two of them kiss. They start a relationship and Marga is happy until she runs in Marisol, Pablo’s fiancée who has unexpectedly turned up. Marisol reveals her relationship to Marga, ignorant of her financé‘s affair with her, and the upset Marga breaks up with Pablo. When he later unwillingly eavesdrops on the friends’ plan to help Angeles leave Mario, Marga begs him not to tell Mario about it and he helps them and tells Mario he has broken up with Marisol. Marga realises he really loves her and they get back together. However, Marisol finds out Pablo broke up with her to be with Marga and threatens her. She is not willing to give up and go back to her village where she fears to be shamed for having been dumped. She tries everything to break Marga and Pablo up, for example telling Marga’s landlady, Donã Paula, that Pablo is a womanizer trying to hurt her. She even tries to get work as a switchboard operator too. Pablo tries to convince Marga to move to Barcelona and work for his cousin together with him to get away from Marisol, but Marga doesn’t want to leave Madrid so they offer the job to Marisol instead. She accepts surprisingly fast but is later seen destroying the note with Pablo’s cousin’s number, indicating she will stay in Madrid and cause more trouble. Also in season 1, Marga gets a call from a woman whose house is on fire and calls the police and an ambulance. When a newspapers want to write an article about the heroine switchboard operator who saved all these people, Marga is too shy to reveal she was the one who did it and Carlota takes the credit instead. Season 2 In Chapter 9: The Choice, when Marga’s grandmother stays with them in Madrid, Pablo tries to propose to Marga but her grandmother accidentally swallows the ring. He sends him her own engagement ring as a replacement but when he tries to propose again they’re interrupted by Marisol who tells Pablo her father is dying and asks him tearfully to play her fiancé once again to make her father happy. Pablo, who respects Marisol’s father, agrees and postpones his proposal once again. In Chapter 10: Pact, Àngeles wanted to go to the police and admit she killed Mario but Lidia convinced her not to. She told the girls how horrible prison is and that they should all get rid of the body and keep the incident a secret. They wrapped the body in a tablecloth and carried it to Mario’s car, ignorant of Sara watching them. Later they threw Mario’s body off a bridge. Marga was scared and proposed they should go to the police and explain that Àngeles acted in self-defense. But Àngeles, who felt guilty that she involved her friends in her problems, feared nobody would believe them. She said she needed to think of her daughter now and claimed she didn’t regret killing Mario - which shocked Marga - as life with him had been hell. She promised to take the blame if the police would ever find out. Marga later waited for Lidia in her room, still shocked by the events of the day and unsure if she could keep such an awful secret. Lidia reminded her of Pablo, her grandmother and the wonderful life ahead of her and told her not to risk all this for something that wasn’t her fault. Marga reminded her she was still involved in this situation too and asked if she could stay with Lidia for the night to which the latter agreed. The next day Pablo told Uribe that Mario stole 5000 Pesetas from the company to which Uribe reacted by calling the police and informing all employees about the incident. Marga asked Pablo why he reported the theft (as he had previously promised not to do it immediately) and Pablo sensed something was wrong. She started to cry in front of him and lied to him about her whereabouts last night, telling him she went for a drink with the chicas and felt guilty bebaute she lost the handkerchief he had given her as a birthday gift. She then angrily asked him again why he didn’t keep his promise not the report the theft and left. Later that day Pablo sneaked to Marga’s compartment at work to give her a new handkerchief that he bought her - only to find the handkerchief they she had said she had lost. He confronted her and she told him she could not tell him where she was last night and asked him not to ask her about that anymore. Pablo was hurt that she didn’t trust him and left. Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Physical Appearance Marga is a small woman with short brunette hair and brown eyes. She doesn't wear much makeup and her clothes tend to be more plain than those of Carlota or Lidia. Personality Marga is reserved and nervous but sweet. In the beginning of the series, she is very shy and unassuming, but as the series progresses, she becomes more outspoken and confident, although she retains her nervous nature. Relationships Pablo Santos Pablo and Marga first meet unofficially when a man attempts to steal her purse and Pablo stops him. She later finds out that he is working in the company too and she is the one handling his calls. Marga develops a crush on him although she pretends to be someone else (switchboard operator 57) when he calls her as she is ashamed of the letter she wrote to him when drunk. The two often talk on the phone and fall in love with Pablo later revealing he has been aware of her true identity all the time. When Marisol, Pablo’s fiancée turns up, Marga finds out Pablo has been engaged and breaks up with him. They get back together when Pablo dumps Marisol and helps Angeles leave her abusive husband. However, Marisol tries to break them up several times, preventing Pablo from proposing to Marga. Julio Santos TBA Antonio Castro TBA Gallery Lidia.png The Cable Girls.jpg LasChicasDelCable ENG.jpg CG-2x05-Secrets.jpg S1 Marga Promotional Image.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4 Characters